finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)
Biggs and Wedge are minor characters in Final Fantasy VII and members of AVALANCHE under Barret Wallace. Unlike other duos named Biggs and Wedge in the series, they come with a third friend, Jessie. They are not fighters and instead work in the technological areas of AVALANCHE's attacks, opposing the Shinra Electric Power Company. Profile Appearance Biggs is a slim youth with swept-back brown hair and a bandana tied round his forehead. He wears an olive shirt and green three-quarter trousers, brown boots with silver fasteners round the ankle, brown gloves, and two belts: one black and one brown, the latter of which has a pouch on his left hip. Wedge, in contrast, is a self-confessed "roly-poly," enjoying food. He has black hair held back with a red bandana, and wears a beige shirt, blue shorts, brown boots and shoulder pads, with a bandolier across his chest and grenades on the belt of his trousers. Personality Biggs and Wedge are good people who care about those around them. Wedge, being the weakest-seeming of the group, looks up to Cloud, and is fond of Tifa's cooking, blaming its tastiness for being chubby. Biggs, meanwhile, maintains a cooler demeanor, but is not as harsh as Barret. Story ''Final Fantasy VII Biggs and Wedge are first met jumping off the train with the rest of AVALANCHE, and take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 Reactors. The mission is a success, and AVALANCHE retreat to Sector 7 slums, where their hideout, 7th Heaven is. After resting up, AVALANCHE head for the train, but problems arise concerning Cloud's fake ID at the checkpoint, and Wedge shows up to warn the party that the train carriages are going to shut down to catch the intruders onboard. He, Biggs and Jessie stay behind, in disguise, while Cloud, Barret and Tifa escape into the underground railway system. When Shinra attacks Sector 7 to drop the plate upon the Midgar Slums, Biggs and Wedge fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded along with Jessie. Wedge is thrown from the plate support and dies next to Cloud, glad that Cloud remembers his name. Biggs dies feeling he deserves punishment for the destruction he created by destroying the Sector 1 Reactor. Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Biggs and Wedge appear with fire-elemental cards. Biggs TCG.png|Bigg's card in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Wedge TCG.png|Wedge's card in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Biggs FFVII Sketch.jpg|Biggs's artwork. Wedge FFVII Sketch.jpg|Wedge's artwork. Biggs-ffvii-field.png|Field model of Biggs. Wedge-ffvii-field.png|Field model of Wedge. NPC-ffvii-midgarman.png|Biggs's disguise. NPC-ffvii-man9.png|Wedge's disguise. Jessie-and-Biggs-FFVIIRemake.png|Biggs with Jessie in the Final Fantasy VII remake trailer. VII Remake Coud and Wedge.png|Wedge with Cloud in the Final Fantasy VII remake trailer Trivia *On the scene where Wedge falls to his death and is watched over by Aeris, if the player progresses to the next map where Biggs is located and returns to the previous map, they can spot only a little of Wedge twitching both of his feet, implying Aeris could have revived him after his fall. Despite this, he is still killed along with the rest of Sector 7. Due to the gate being blocked by the merchant, it is impossible for the player to talk with him. *The same model of Wedge's disguise can be seen in the Wonder Square of the Gold Saucer. *Wedge has a younger brother. During the second bombing mission Wedge wears a disguise in the train, and says he looks just like his little brother. In dummied content from the Honey Bee Inn, a person who is implied to be Wedge's brother, called Kwedge, can be met and heard mention his elder brother. *In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Biggs and Wedge get a brief mention. During Chapter 8 in the Train Graveyard, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization. She says that when her mother died, her brother joined a Shinra resistance group, but was killed when the plate fell onto Sector 7. This is implied to be either Biggs or Wedge, since they were part of a Shinra resistance group and were killed when the plate fell. *They are named after the Star Wars characters, Biggs Starlighter and Wedge Antilles as an easter egg. FFVII}} Category:Final Fantasy VII non-player characters Category:Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Characters it:Biggs e Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)